Happy Birthday and Good bye
by Uta Masaki
Summary: "Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi.. selamat tinggal untuk selamanya,  Kawan… " ucap Reita..


**Happy Birthday and Good Bye © Uta Masaki**

**Fandom: The GazettE**

**Genre: General/Poetry**

**Warning: OOC, Sad ED, kebiasaan si Ruki –merokok- pindah(?) ke Reita, Fem Uruha XD, ANEH! ABAL!**

**Summary: "Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi.. selamat tinggal untuk selamanya,**

**Kawan… "**

**A/N: Happy Birthday to Reita! ^o^**

**This fanfiction, special for Reita's Birthday! ^-^**

**Sorry for sad ED…. u.u I don't have Inspiration for Humor Genre's or Happy ED.. So.. enjoy, and I'm sorry for Sad ED.**

**Otanjoubi Omodetou, Suzuki Akira..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reita's Pov's**

"Reita!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku, ya, suara ini suara Ruki.. maaf Ruki, aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu, ah.. Bukan hanya denganmu.. Dengan kalian semua kecuali keluargaku..

Aku segera menjauh ketika mengetahui ia mendekat.. Pasti kau berpikir, aku ini kenapa..

Aku segera berlari ke rumah.

"_**Tadaima…"**_ kataku seraya memasuki rumah, sambil meletakkan sepatuku ke tempat yang benar.

"_**Okaeri, nii-san."**_ Jawab adikku, Uruha, ia segera menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apakah berjalan baik?" Tanya Uruha sambil tersenyum, ukh, ia jadi seperti Ibu.

"Kau seperti seorang Ibu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana hariku, sepertinya kacau." Kataku asal, tubuhku mulai tergoyah, pengelihatanku mengabur, sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

"Onii-san!" Uruha segera menopang tubuhku, dan memapahku hingga aku sampai di kamarku.

"Apa kau yakin, tidak ingin mereka tau?" Tanya Uruha ragu ragu sambil menyuguhiku air putih. Aku menggeleng.

"Iya, biarkan saja mereka tidak tahu." Kataku, ia terlihat kecewa.

"Nantinya mereka akan menyesal lho.." Uruha tetap saja merayuku untuk berterus terang kepada mereka, kalian tau siapa yang kumaksud? Mereka ialah, Ruki, Aoi, dan Kai. Mereka ialah sahabatku, sedangkan Ruki? Kurasa aku menyukainya,… pasti kalian menganggapku seorang _gay_ sekarang, hahaha.. biarkan saja.

Aku menggeleng kepada Uruha.

"Tidak perlu, nanti aku akan membuat mereka sedih dan khawatir, aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Dasar kakak bodoh! Mereka akan sedih saat mereka mengetahui umurmu tidak lama lagi! Dan mereka khawatir dengan sikapmu yang tiba tiba berubah begini, dasar baka!"

"BRAAAAAAAK!" Uruha membanting pintu kamarku dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Memang ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Uruha tadi.. tapi aku tidak tega ingin memberitau mereka.

Kupandangi kalender, lingkaran berwarna merah melingkari angka 27 Mei, ya, itulah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi saat tanggal itu berakhir.. maut akan menjemputku.. itulah yang dikatakan dokter

**-Flashback: ON (Still Reita's Pov's)-**

"Uh.." lirihku, mataku terbuka perlahan, terlihatlah seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksaku, aku memutar bola mataku ke kanan, kudapati Ruki yang memandangiku penuh harap untuk terbangun dari tidurku.

"Reita!" serunya, atau lebih bisa dibilang, dia mengeluarkan growlnya, wow..

Dan kutengok ke arah kiri, kudapati Uruha, Aoi, dan Kai yang sedang menungguiku juga.

"Uh, aku dimana…? Dan apa yang terjadi denganku..?" tanyaku pelan,

"Tadi kakak pingsan tiba tiba saat sedang berlatih bass, makanya segera kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit." Jelas Uruha, yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Ah.. Adakah salah satu dari kalian merupakan keluarga Reita? Saya ingin bicara dengan salah seorang anggota keluarganya," kata pak Dokter, aku menatap Uruha.

"Saya dok." Ujarnya, lalu ia pergi mengikuti dokter itu pergi, teman teman juga sudah pulang karena mereka ada keperluan, sekarang aku sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, Uruha datang ke kamar pasienku dengan wajah pucat,

"Ada apa, Uruha?" tanyaku bingung melihat keadaannya, ia segera menghampiriku dan menangis di sampingku, aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Uruha?"

"Kakak.. kakak, penyakit kakak…." Uruha tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Uruha! Ayo katakana, aku sakit apa?" tanyaku ikut penasaran.

"K-kanker otak…" DEG! Jantungku berdebar kencang saat mengetahui diriku terkena kanker otak.

Kanker otak…? Kanker otak, eh…?

"U-uruha, kau tidak bercanda kan..?" tanyaku tidak percaya, rasanya mataku sudah mulai basah, dan seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

"I-iya kak.. Ini gara gara kakak sendiri! Kenapa kakak sering sekali merokok, sih! Ini akibatnya kak! Huhuu.." Uruha masih sempat sempatnya memukul dadaku pelan.

"…. Uh…" aku tidak dapat berkata kata, rasanya bicara menjadi susah, dan pengelihatanku mulai berkurang…

"Kak… 1 lagi yang dokter katakana tadi… Batas hidup kakak… 28 Mei.., aku harap itu tidak benar benar terjadi.. aku harap itu hanya ancaman dokter itu untuk membuat kakak makin menjaga kesehatan dan banyak berdoa.." Tangis Uruha makin menjadi, aku hanya dapat memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

**-Flashback: OFF-**

27 Mei.. hari ulang tahunku.. dan 28 Mei.. mudah mudahan tidak terjadi..

"Tok tok" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, aku menyuruhnya masuk. Itu Ruki!

"Ruki! Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang masih terkejut.

"Eh? Emangnya ngga boleh?" tanyanya polos, uh.. lucu sekali.. ah! Seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan ini dulu!

"Uh, boleh saja. Ada perlu apa, Ruk?" tanyaku, ia menunduk. Ada apa dengannya?

"Reita.. daisuki da yo." Ruki menunduk malu, eh? Tadi dia bilang apa? Suki? Hah? Sukiyaki? Wah, pendengaranku tidak bener nih.. -.-

"Eh, Ruki bisa ulangi lagi? Aku tidak dengar.. hehehe." Sontak, wajahnya tambah merah. Tadi dia bicara apa sih? Wajahnya merah sekali.. dia minta dibikinin sukiyaki? Aku kan ga bisa masak!

"Uh! Kimi ga suki da yo!" ucapnya keras, wajahku memerah kurasa sangat merah seperti cabai yang berwarna merah.

"Eh? Ruki, kau serius?" tanyaku, ia mengangguk, wah, senangnya~ tanpa ragu ragu kupeluk dia.

"Boku wa mo.. suki da yo, Ruki."

"Cklek"

"Kakak, waktunya minum ob..- gyaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Uruha menjatuhkan obatku, dan menutup wajahnya karena melihat pemandangan berpelukan(?)

Aku dan Ruki langsung melepas pelukan.

"Aduh, Uruha, maaf ya, sini, biar kubantu membereskan obatnya," kata Ruki, aku juga ikut membantu.

"Eh, ini obat siapa?" Tanya Ruki, oh iya! Aku lupa! Ruki dan lainnya tidak boleh tau penyakitku ini!

"Eh! Kak Ruki, kebetulan bertanya, sebenarnya ini tuh obatnya kak…-hmpph!" segera kubekap mulut Uruha, mencegah ia membongkarnya rahasiaku.

"Ini tuh sebenernya obatku! Hehe." Kataku sambil nyengir.

"Oh? Memang kamu sakit apa?" Tanya Ruki, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sakit… ah! Batuk! Iya batuk! Hehehe." Jawabku bohong, ia hanya mengerinyitkan dahinya. Segera aku bereskan obat obat yang berserakann itu.

"Ruki, bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku lelah." Kataku, aku dan Uruha mengantarkan Ruki hingga sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahku.

Saat kupastikan Ruki sudah pergi, kuseret Uruha masuk ke rumah dan bersiap(?) untuk memarahinya.

"Uruha! Kau bagaimana sih! Aku ka sudah bilang agar tidak membocorkan penyakitku pada siapapun! Dasar baka Imouto!" baru kali ini aku berkata kasar pada Uruha, dengan suara yang lumayan besar pula.

"Habisnya, Nii-san sendiri, bodoh! Gomi baka! Kau ingin buat orang yang kau sukai (Ruki) menyesal hah! Ia akan menyesal karena ia tidak tau apa apa tentangmu! Dan kau juga tidak ingin buat Ruki dan yang lainnya bersedih? Mungkin mereka tidak tau tentang penyakitmu ini, karena itu mereka tidak bersedih, tapi lihat saja setelah kau telah tiada, apakah mereka tetap tidak akan bersedih? Begitukah pikirmu? Otakmu lambat sekali sih!" cih, malah aku sendiri yang dimarahi adikku, ia juga tidak menggunakan kalmiat efektif, terlalu terbelit belit.

"Hei! Wajar saja cara berpikirku lambat karena aku kan penderita kanker otak!"

"Klang!" bunyi kaleng jatuh, kutengok ke arah suara, dan itu..

"Ru-ruki…" itu Ruki yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kaleng minumannya, jangan jangan ia mendengar yang tadi aku bicarakan pada Uruha..

"Kak Ruki!" seru Uruha.

"Uruha.. apakah semua itu benar..?" tanya Ruki tidak percaya, Uruha hanya mengangguk lalu tertunduk.

"Reita! Kenapa kau menutupinya dari kami! Kau ingin buat kami menyesal setelah kau pergi! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang! Hah!" Ruki menggenggam kerah bajuku, sehingga mataku dan matanya bertatapan sangat tajam, ia terus terus dan terus mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAU KAMI! HAH!" aku hanya diam saja, toh, lama lama dia juga capek,

"Kenapa.. kau tidak memberitau kami.. hah.. baka..!" air matanya menetes perlahan, kusapu air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gomen.. maaf tidak memberitau kalian.. aku tidak ingin kalian sedih.." ucapku, karena saking lemahnya, aku tidak dapat berdiri, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Kau salah, ini malah membuat kamu semakin sedih karena kau tidak memberitau kami.." ucap Ruki lirih, aku semakin sedih mendengar Ruki bicara dengan nada seperti itu.. berulang kali kuucapkan maaf, ia tidak meresponku. Akhirnya ia pulang.. sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah sekali..

2 hari lagi ulang tahunku akan tiba, dan aku malah membuat kekacauan pada orang yang kusukai…

_**27 Mei**_

"Tadaima.." aku melangkah gontai, keadaan di dalam rumah sangat gelap sekali.. kutekan saklar lampu yang kebetulan ada di dekatku,

"OTANJOUBI OMODETOU, SUZUKI AKIRA!" semua sahabatku berkumpul disitu, ada Aoi, Kai, Meev, Yune, Shou, Hiroto, Nao, Saga, dan Tora, tapi dimana sosok Ruki yang selalu ingin kulihat..? apakah dia masih marah padaku?

Aku harus tersenyum di depan mereka..

"… Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna.." ucapku sambil tersenyum palsu, tiba tiba Uruha datang dari belakang mereka sambil membawa kue tart beserta lilin yang sudah menyala.

"Happy Birthday Reita, Happy birthday Reita, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Reita ^o^" semuanya bernyanyi, aku merasa senang, walau tidak ada Ruki..

"Tiup lilinnya, baka Nii! Dan… make a wish too! ^o^" ucap Uruha… aku akan meminta pada Kami-sama, agar umurku diperpanjang, dan penyakitku dapat sembuh!

Belum sempat kutiup lilinnya, aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran…

**Ruki's Pov's**

Setelah kudengar kabar Reita pingsan disaat akan meniup lilinnya, aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit, tempat Reita dirawat sekarang.

Setelah aku bertanya Tanya kepada resepsionis yang bertugas mendata pasien di rumah sakit, akhirnya kudapati juga kamar Reita berada.

Tanpa kuketok dulu pintunya, langsung kumasuki ruangan itu.

Semua sahabat Reita dan adiknya Uruha berkumpul disitu, mereka tampak bersedih.

"Ah, Ruki rupanya…" ujar Kai,

"Hei, Ruki, apakah kau sudah tau, Reita kena penyakit kanker otak.." kata Aoi, aku hanya berdiam diri memandang Reita dari dekat pintu.

"Uh, teman teman, bisakah kalian keluar danmeninggalkan aku dan Ruki disini? Aku butuh bicara pada Ruki." Ucap Reita, mereka semua keluar dari kamar pasien Reita.

Kudekati Reita dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tadi tidak datang? Kau ketinggalan acaranya, haha.." kata Reita masih sempatnya ia tertawa.

"…" aku tidak memberikan respon padanya.

"Yah, tapi sayang sekali, ketika aku ingin meniup lilinnya, malah aku hilang kesadaran." Katanya sambil tersenyum, hei tidak ada yang lucu, tau!

"….."

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Oh iya, tadi dokter bilang, aku tidak punya harapan hidup lagi, katanya sih, aku akan pergi pukul 12 malam nanti, ahahahaha." Ia tertawa! Ceria sekali wajahnya! Apakah ia senang akan meninggalkan kami semua?

"Reita! Kenapa kau malah tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu tau! Apakah kau senang akan pergi meninggalkan dunia! Baka!" omelku, ia hanya speechless melihatku.

"Hm.." ia tersenyum.

"Ya, maka dari itu, bolehkah aku memperoleh hadiah perpisahan sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun darimu?" tanyanya,

"Memang kau minta apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Give me some hug, give me a kiss, little kiss. Please?" tanyanya,matanya penuh harap. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya saja.

Kuberi dia pelukan hangat, cukup lama juga sih, dan kedua, cium..

"Give me little kiss in my mouth..please… for the last time.." aku kaget sekali ia memintaku melakukan itu, aku hanya mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Terima kasih, aku merasa senang, senang sekali,.. ah, sudah pukul 23.59 ya.. wah, waktuku tinggal 1 menit lagi.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum,

"Teman teman! Panggilkan dokter, tolong!" teriakku dari dalam kamar, Aoi mendengar kata kataku tadi, ia segera membawa dokter ke ruangan tempat Reita dirawat.

"Dokter, tidak perlu, 7 detik lagi aku akan pergi, kuyakin itu.. biarkan aku ucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka.. kau tidak perlu memeriksaku lagi.."

Detik ke-7, ia ucapkan.. "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Dokter.." sambil tersenyum.

Detik ke-6, ia ucapkan, "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Meev.." sambil tersenyum, Meev masih sempat mengecup keningnya.

Detikk ke-5, ia ucapkan, "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Yune.." sambil tersenyum, Yune mengacak rambutnya, dan berkata, "mudah mudahan di surga nanti kau menjadi mancung, haha.." ia hanya tersenyum.

Detik ke-4, ia ucapkan, "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Alice Nine.." sambil tersenyum.

Detik ke-3, ia ucapkan, "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Aoi, dan Kai.." sambil tersenyum tentunya, mereka hanya tersenyum sedih.

Detik ke-2, ia ucapkan, "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Uruha-chan, jaga dirimu.." Uruha menangis makin menjadi jadi.

Dan detik ke-1… "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Ruki.. Aishiteru.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum..

Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin, dokter memeriksa denyut nadinya, hasilnya nihil.. Reita telah tiada.. puluk 24.00 ia pergi…

Pemakaman pun terjadi, kutinggalkan karangan bunga di depan fotonya.

Arigatou.. Sayounara mo..

Suzuki Akira/Reita…

**FIN**

**Author: OTANJOUBI OMODETOU GOZAIMASU, REITA-KUN! ^O^**

**Reita: Arigatou gozaimasu, Author-san.. **

**Author: hehehe, maaf udah bikin Reita-san mati #ditabok bass**

**Reita: iya sih.. tapi TETEP AJA GA TERIMA! MASA AKU NINGGALIN UKE TERSAYANGKU SIH!**

**Author: eh? Uke? Ruki maksudmu?**

**Reita: *angguk angguk***

**Author: *lirik lirik Ruki* cie... ada yang kayaknya cinta banget ama kamu loh, Ruk XD**

**Ruki: hah? siapa?**

**Author: *tengok Rei yang cengengesan***

**Ruki: EH? REI! KOK KAMU IDUP LAGI? KAMU MATI SURI YA? REI~ *pingsan***

**Author: lah? Ruk, tadi kan cuman akting, ah! Reita, bopong(?) dia gih ke R.S!**

**Reita: author bantu juga, kek!**

**Author: males~ author mau main, wkwkwk XD**

**Reita: *swt* *bawa kabur Ruki***

**Author: hehe.. kalau berminat, silahkan RnR.. ^-^**


End file.
